Caught in the Mist
by shintsurugi07
Summary: A new girl at Furinkan High takes an immediate liking to one Ryoga Hibiki. What is her relationship with the Lost Boy? And what can she contribute to the ongoing chaos of Nerima? Chapter 10, the first part of the conclusion finally up! COMPLETE!
1. I think I know her

Caught In The Mist

1st chapter: I think I know her

"Ryoga, promise me something." The little boy looked at the small girl.

"Yes?" Ryoga asked.

"Promise that you'll always be with me no matter what," the little girl answered.

Ryoga nodded. "I promise."

"I have made it to Akane's house once again!" The

eternal lost boy arrived at Akane Tendo's once again

after at least four days. Like most of the other times he

had arrived here, he once again told himself that he

was going to admit his love to Akane and get rid of Ranma

Saotome.

"Hey, look who it is! Pig boy!" Ranma chuckled as

he saw Ryoga arrive at the dojo with trouble as usual.

"Be quiet Saotome." Ryoga growled, his small fangs

gleaming.

"Heh, what you going to do about it bacon breath?" Ranma said,

just itching to pick a fight.

"Ranma! Are you picking a fight with poor Ryoga

again?" Akane ran outside, glaring at Ranma.

"Hey! He was picking a fight with me!" Ranma whined,

hating how Akane always blamed him for what Ryoga did.

Akane rolled her eyes and turned over to Ryoga. "Hello

Ryoga."

Ryoga turned slightly pink. The women he loved was

standing right in front of her, if only he could just

say the three words. How he wanted to just scream it

out in front of her, but was afraid that she would go

off with Ranma.

"Hello Akane." Ryoga said, staring at his feet.

"We're having dinner soon, you want to join us?" Akane

asked, smiling.

"I'm not having it if you cooked it." Ranma said, not

noticing a vein pop in Akane's head.

"Don't worry Ranma, Kasumi is cooking it so you won't

die." She said between clenched teeth.

Ryoga growled. He always hated how Ranma treated

Akane. 'A beautiful, kind girl like her should be

treated more kindly,' he thought to himself as he

watched Akane and Ranma get into another fight. Ryoga

let out a little 'ahem' and both stopped and quickly

looked toward him.

"I would love to join." Ryoga said, smiling.

Akane clapped her hands and ran back inside to tell

Kasumi they were having a guest. Ranma glared at

Ryoga.

"What are you playing at P-chan?" he said as he

raised an eyebrow.

"I am just going to have dinner with Saotome and the

Tendo's, is that a crime now?" Ryoga asked, an

innocent look on his face.

"I'm watching you." Ranma growled.

The Tendo's, Saotomes and Ryoga were now all eating.

Ranma was still watching Ryoga, but so far he hadn't

doing anything weird.

"Wow Kasumi, this is really good." Ryoga commented.

Kasumi smiled.

"Thank you Ryoga, we should invite you to dinner more

often."

'How I would love that.' Ryoga thought and continued

to eat.

Meanwhile, Akane and Nibiki chatted away about something at

school.

"Hey did you hear about the new girl at school?" Akane

asked

"Yeah, I heard that she is from up north." Nabiki

answered.

Ranma got into the conservation. "What's her name?"

"Kiri, I think." Akane said.

A light bulb went off in Ryoga's mind. Kiri... That

sounded so familiar. Who was she? Did he know her

somewhere before? Ryoga dug deep into his mind to see

if he could remember. Nothing came, he decided he

would go see her tomorrow at Akane's school.

"Thanks for dinner, I should be off." Ryoga said as he

swung his backpack over his shoulders.

"What? So soon, why don't you stay here for the

night?" Akane asked.

Ryoga thought he would cry tears of happiness, Akane

had just asked him to stay over. Ranma steamed.

"What? Why should he stay? He has his own house!" Ranma

yelled. Akane glared at him.

"What's the problem with him staying here?" replied Akane

haughtily. Ranma folded his arms and pouted.

"So what do you say?" Akane asked turning to Ryoga.

"I would love to stay over." Ryoga said, smiling.

Akane smiled back. "Wonderful! I'll get a mat ready

for you, you can sleep in Ranma's room." Ranma nearly

screamed.

"WHAT? Why my room?"

"Because Ryoga has no where to stay," replied Akane. "You got a problem with that, baka?"

Ranma looked like he was going to explode. "Ranma, you guys will sleep in the same room, jeez,

I'm not going to kick you out." Ranma just glared and

went over to his room, Ryoga behind.

"You just had to say yes, didn't you?" Ranma snarled.

"Hey, do you think I'm going to enjoy being in the

same room as you?" Ryoga growled back.

"I'll just wait for tomorrow to arrive." Ranma said,

growling.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and went to sleep easily. He

couldn't believe he was sleeping under the same roof

as Akane. Sure, he had done it many times when he was

'P-chan.' But not like this, when he was in human

form, never had Akane asked him to stay over night.

Ryoga felt there was hope.

"Yo pig-boy, wake up!" Ryoga sat up to meet a pillow in

his face.

"You baka, you didn't have to throw a pillow!" Ryoga

growled.

"Whatever, I have to go to school, later." Ranma said

as he slipped on his shoe and left.

Ryoga nearly fell over as he scrambled out of bed. He

remembered he wanted to go to Saotome's school to find

out about the new girl. He quickly got dressed and

rushed over to Ranma's school. Class had already

stared and now the only part was getting into the

school.

Ryoga sat in a tree, trying to see Ranma's

class but had no luck. He sat down and tried to think

of a way of getting in or seeing the girl. He snapped

his fingers and finally thought of something. He went

over and jumped into the pool. Coming out as the

little black pig, he crawled over to one window where

he could slip under.

The second part of his plan was to make sure no one saw him,

especially a girl. From the past times he was a pig in

public, it seemed all the girls wanted to scoop

him in their arms and cuddle him.

Carefully searching each classroom, Ryoga looked

and looked until he saw Ranma. He squealed in delight

but soon turned quiet to make sure no one heard him.

He stayed near the door and watched. He scanned the

room for a girl named Kiri. Ryoga then sighed. How was

he supposed to know her name if he could barely

remember her?

"Kiri, could you please do this next problem for us?"

Ryoga quickly looked up to see the girl. She had long

black shoulder length hair and gleaming blue eyes.

Ryoga turned red as he saw her. She was pretty. And

she looked so familiar, but where did Ryoga know her

from? Again he looked back to his past to see if he

could remember anything, again, nothing.

"Thank you Kiri, you may sit down."

Ryoga watched as Kiri walked back to her seat, black

hair shimmering in the sun light. Ryoga frowned, he

still didn't know anything, he just known that she was

pretty. Sighing, he walked back outside. He sat down,

not knowing he was under a window and next thing he

knew, SPLASH! Hot water ran down his whole entire

body. 'Crap!' Ryoga was now in human form, and naked!

He quickly ran to his backpack and pulled out extra

clothes. "Damn people." He grumbled as he slipped on

the clothes. Not knowing what to do, Ryoga decided to

stay until Ranma's school got out. He practiced

fighting moves and practiced with his umbrella.

Finally the bell rung and Ryoga waited. His heart

leaped when he saw Akane.

"Oh, hello Ryoga!" Akane said, smiling.

"Hello Akane." Ryoga said, smiling back.

"What brings you here?" Akane asked, Ranma coming up

behind her.

Ryoga shrugged. "Not sure, have nothing better to do."

Ranma glared at him. Ryoga glared back. He then saw

Kiri come out, he couldn't help but blush, she was

very pretty.

"Kiri is hot, don't you agree Ranma?" said Daisuke, staring at Kiri

and drooling.

Ranma shrugged. "She's at least cuter then this tomboy

here."

Akane steamed. "Well sor-ry if I'm not cute!" Ranma rolled

his eyes.

Ryoga growled at Ranma as he said that. He could never

understand why he was always so mean to her. He

continued to watch Kiri, he wish he knew here he had

seen her before. He then saw Kiri turn to him, her

blue eyes piercing through his soul. Ryoga seemed to

freeze. 'That power, that was incredible.' Something

was strange about this girl. Ryoga looked at her again

to see her staring at him. Ryoga turned away, pink in

the face.

"Ryoga? Is that you?"

Ryoga turned and saw Kiri running up to him. Ryoga was

caught completely off guard as Kiri ran up and glomped him

with such force, that even Shampoo would be amazed.

Bewildered, Ryoga slowly got up.

"Um, do I know you?" aksed Ryoga, confused. Kiri giggled.

"I can't believe you forgot me already!"

End of chappie 1


	2. Now I remember

Chapter 2: Now I remember...

Ryoga stared in the girl in amazament, ok, so he

wasn't wrong, he did know Kiri from somewhere, but

where?

"Ryoga-chan! It's been so long!" Kiri said, her eyes

shining in happiness.

Ranma, who was watching silently, burst into laughter.

"Ryoga-chan? HAHAHAHAH! That's rich!" Ranma rolled on the

ground with laughter.

Ryoga just glared at him and looked back at Kiri, he

gently removed Kiri who was still hanging around his

neck, making him as red as a beet.

"I'm sorry, my memory is very bad right now, I can't

seem to remember you." Ryoga said kindly, taking up

the hand behind neck classic anime embarrassed pose.

Kiri sighed as sadness came upon her face.

"It has been a long time, I'll remind you."

Before they knew it, everyone was sitting in the Cat

Café, enjoying bowls of ramen and listening closely to

Kiri's story.

"It was when we were about five or six years old, I

was walking in the forest up north and before I knew

it, a wild dog had attacked me and I was on the

ground, wounded. I was scared to death and the dog

started to circle me when brave Ryoga-chan came to

rescue me! He attacked the dog with his umbrella which

made the dog go away. After that, we became good

friends and spent everyday together until Ryoga-chan

had to travel once again." Kiri let out a heavy sigh.

"And I never saw him again." But then Kiri broke into

a smile.

"Until now!" Kiri jumped and gave Ryoga another hug.

Which made him again blush.

'What's with this girl?' Ryoga thought to himself.

'She keeps hugging me.' Ryoga turned to see Akane

watching. 'Crap! Akane is watching! I don't want her

to think I'm with Kiri!' Ryoga again removed Kiri from

himself.

"I sort of remember now." Ryoga said, glancing back at

Akane. Kiri frowned.

"Come on Ryoga-chan, please remember." All of a

sudden, Kiri slapped her forehead.

"I know something that can help you remember!" Kiri

ran over and dug in to her school bag.

"Ah, here it is!" She ran back and sat down next to

Ryoga.

"Here Ryoga-chan, remember this? You gave it to me

before you left!"

Ryoga looked at the figure Kiri was holding. It was a

stone, a stone shaped like a flower. It was a blueish

purple color which was clear and gleamed in the light.

It had small markings in it that Ryoga couldn't tell

out, but then it hit him.

"I remember." He said, fingering the object. Kiri

squealed with delight.

"I knew you would! And remember what I gave to you?"

Ryoga nodded and then went over to his backpack and

dug something out. He came back and held another

object in his hand. It was like the stone Kiri had,

only it was shaped as a star, same markings on it and

it also gleamed.

"Wow." Akane said softly and Ryoga looked up.

"They're really pretty." Akane said in awe, staring at

the stones. Kiri nodded.

"Yep, I remember that day the best, the one when you

left, it was really sad."

Ryoga looked deep in his mind to remember it.

Flashback

Kiri was standing near Ryoga, both looked about five

or six. Kiri was crying and crying and Ryoga was

hugging her and comforting her.

"Don't cry Kiri, I'll come back." Ryoga said, patting

her back.

"Really Ryoga-chan?" Kiri asked, hope in her tearstreaken

eyes.

Ryoga nodded. "But before I leave," He dug into his

pocket and pulled out something.

"I want you to have this." Ryoga handed Kiri a small

stone, shaped like a flower and blueish purple color.

It shimmered in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful Ryoga-chan!" Kiri said, stroking the

stone in awe.

"Whenever you look at it, remember me." Ryoga said.

Kiri nodded. "Oh Ryoga-chan, I also have something for

you."

Kiri pulled out another stone, but it was shaped like

a star and was the same color. She took Ryoga's hand

and put it in his palm and closed the hand in a tight

fist.

"Whenever you look at this, remember me, ok

Ryoga-chan?" Kiri said, squeezing the stone she got in

her palm.

Ryoga nodded. He gave one last hug

"I'll be waiting for you Ryoga-chan!" Kiri cried as

Ryoga started to leave.

End of flashback

"Aw, is very sweet." Shampoo said as she collected all

the finished ramen bowls. "Pig-boy finally have airen."

Ryoga blushed again and looked away. Kiri nodded and

sighed.

"I waited and waited for you for eight years, I grew

tired and decided to come look for you myself and

look! I found you!" Kiri said, her tone becoming

happier. Ryoga let out a little smile and Akane

clasped her hands together.

"That is really kawaii!" Akane said.

Ryoga tried hard not to blush but failed and Kiri glomped

him again.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

"Woah, hey Ranma, we should get going." Akane said

looking at her watch and picking up her school bag.

Ranma just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Akane smiled to Kiri and Ryoga. "It was really nice to

get to know you better Kiri."

Kiri smiled and nodded. "Hai, same to you, see you at

school tomorrow!"

Akane nodded and left with Ranma behind her.

Ryoga yawned, his sharp fangs showing. "I guess I

better be off too."

Kiri nodded and stood up. "Yeah me too, wait." Ryoga

looked at her.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked. Kiri sighed and shook her

head.

"It's nothing." Ryoga rolled eyes. "Don't lie to me

Kiri, what is it?"

Kiri sighed once more and said. "I don't have anywhere

to stay."

Ryoga widended his eyes. "What?" Kiri nodded.

"I came here by myself, my parents passed away and I

was only with my aunt."

Ryoga lowered his head. "Oh."

Kiri looked close to tears then Ryoga said. "Why don't

you come stay at my place?"

Kiri looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, my parents are always out so it

won't matter." But then Ryoga stopped and thought.

'How in hell do I get there? With my sense of

direction.'

Kiri skipped and squealed. "Thank you so much

Ryoga-chan!"

Ryoga smiled and laughed nervously then said. "But

there is one problem." Kiri looked up.

"What's that Ryoga-chan?" Ryoga sighed and said.

"I don't know where I live." Kiri did and a facefault.

"You don't know where you live?" Kiri said, shocked.

Ryoga nodded. "Well, I do. I just don't know where to find it.

But I know someone who does, follow me."

Kiri followed Ryoga to Ranma's house, where everyone

was just doing the usual. Akane was "practicing"

with Ranma in the dojo, Kasumi was cooking, Nabiki

was trying to make bets with people. Soun was playing

a game of Go with Genma, who was in panda form.

"Ranma, I need to ask you something." Ryoga said, as he

walked over to Ranma, Kiri behind.

"What is it?" Ranma asked, dodging Akane's attacks.

"Can you take me to my house? Kiri needs to stay

there." Ryoga asked, a little embaressed. Ranma

sighed.

"Yeah, I'll take you, come on." Ranma walked out with

Ryoga and Kiri behind.

"How come you don't know where you live Ryoga-chan?"

Kiri asked.

Ryoga explained about how he had such a bad sense of

direction. Kiri nodded.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, and look what it makes me do, taking him to his

own house!" Ranma snorted. Ryoga growled and whacked

him on the head. "Ow!"

They finally arrived at Ryoga's house.

"I'm off, see you tomorrow Kiri." Ranma said, as he

roof hopped back to the Tendo Dojo.

"Ok, we're here." Ryoga entered his house with Kiri

and was greeted by Checkers.

"Aww! How kawaii!" Kiri said as she stroked the black and

white dog's soft fur.

"It's getting pretty late, you can sleep in my room and

I can sleep in my parents', and here are some pajamas"

He threw a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt to her.

"Thanks Ryoga-chan, I really owe you one." Kiri said,

smiling.

"It's ok, it's nothing, really." Ryoga said, scratching

the back of his head and turning pink.

Kiri giggled and pointed to upstairs. "Care to show me

your room?"

Ryoga nodded and went upstairs with Kiri. "Here it

is." He said as they entered his room.

"Ah! Nice room Ryoga-chan!" Kiri said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to sleep, see you in the

morning!" Ryoga said, walking out.

"Good night Ryoga-chan!"

Ryoga sighed, now he was having a pretty girl living

in his house, could he handle it? 'Of course I can!

And I love Akane!' Ryoga told himself and tried to

fall asleep.

End of chappie 2


	3. The monster, what does Kiri have to do w...

3rd Chapter: The creature, what does Kiri have to

do with it?

"Ryoga-chan! Ryoga-chan!" Ryoga opened his eyes

slightly.

"Hai?" Ryoga asked, yawning.

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind!" Kiri

said, stepping into the bathroom.

Ryoga tried hard not to blush. "Ok! I'll make some

breakfast downstairs." Ryoga crawled out of bed,

pulled on his usual clothing and headed downstairs,

passing the bathroom, hearing the water running.

Kiri hummed and sang to herself in the shower.

Steam filled the room as she got out, her hair wrapped

in a towel. She slipped on her school uniform and quickly

ran downstairs, her hair dripping wet. Ryoga had made

waffles, bacon and pancakes. Kiri gasped as she stared

at all the food.

"Wow Ryoga-chan! It looks really good!" Kiri squealed

and started to eat. Ryoga smiled.

"Thanks, I don't really cook a lot." Said Ryoga as he

joined in.

"Ryoga-chan, I'm off to school, I'll see you

afterwards, but can I ask a favor?" asked Kiri, turning

a slight pink

"Sure, what is it?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I was wondering

if you could pick me up after school." Kiri hid her

face. Ryoga smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you there then after school." Kiri

squealed and jumped into Ryoga's arms again.

"Thank you so much Ryoga-chan!" And left.

Ryoga sighed. 'I only hope I can get there!' He stared

out the window while petting Checkers. He was thinking

of that one time he saw Kiri in class, the time it

seemed like she was looking through his soul. What

power was that? He only knew it was really powerful

and hoped he would learn more about it later on.

Should he maybe tell Ranma about it? Ryoga shook his

head. 'No, I don't need help from him.' Even though

Ryoga acted like he hated Ranma, he knew that deep

down inside, he was a good friend. They had helped

each other from tight spots before but the two

conveniently "forgot" those times while fighting

each other.

Later

"I..I made it!" Ryoga almost cried when he saw that he

had made it to Kiri's school, and early too! He sighed

happily and sat leaned against the wall, waiting for

Kiri.

"Hiya P-chan!" Ranma jumped on top of Ryoga's head. A

vein popped on the side of Ryoga's head.

"I'm not the ground you fool!" Ryoga snarled while

throwing a punch, which Ranma dodged.

"Anyways, why are you here? Picking up Kiri?" Ranma

asked, now standing on the ground.

"Nothing that you need to know, Saotome," Ryoga said, folding

his arms and leaning agaisnt the wall again.

"Ooh, you are, aren't you!" Ranma said and jumped up

and down.

"Ryoga-chan! Ryoga-chan! You made it!" Ryoga and Ranma

saw Kiri running towards them, smiling happily and her

eyes shining brightly.

Ryoga smiled. "Yeah, I made it."

"Hah! I knew it! I was right!" Ranma said.

Kiri threw her arms around Ryoga's neck, sending him

to the ground again.

"I'm so glad you found your way here! Now we can walk

home together!" Kiri chirped.

"Um, yeah," Ryoga said, turning bright red again.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Kiri said, standing up.

"Ranma, what are you doing? Oh, hi Kiri!" said Akane, coming

up behind Ranma.

"Hello Akane!" Kiri said, with a friendly smile.

"Hi Akane." Ryoga said, turning pink.

"Hello Ryoga, you guys walking home?" Akane asked.

Kiri nodded.

"Yep! Well, we got to go, see you two tomorrow!" Kiri

said, taking Ryoga by the hand, which made him blush

more and started to walk home.

"Thanks for coming to get me Ryoga-chan." Kiri said,

again she started to turn slightly pink.

"No problem, I can do it any day, its fine." Ryoga

said, smiling. Kiri gasped and her eyes shined in

happiness.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan!" Kiri said, hanging on to his

arm as they walked home.

'Why does she blush every time when she talks about

that? Could it be that..' Ryoga smiled to himself.

Did a pretty girl like him? Ryoga could feel happiness in

him, Akane seemed to fade away at this point.

"Ryoga-chan why don't I make dinner? My treat!" Kiri

asked, taking an apron.

"Ok, but don't push yourself." Ryoga said as he sat

down at the table.

"Ok! I love to cook! Let's go!" Kiri said, humming

again as she stirred this and that together. A half an

hour later she came out with plates of food. Ryoga

took a bite and swallowed.

"Wow Kiri! This is really good!" Ryoga said in awe.

Kiri smiled and squealed.

"I'm glad you like it! I've never cooked for anyone

except for my aunt." Saying this, Kiri turned away,

looking again as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Kiri." Ryoga said with sympathy.

"Its ok, I'm just glad that I can now!" Kiri said,

becoming happy again.

"I'm glad I have a good cook, instead of my cooking

and just canned food and such." Ryoga said, eating the

food with delight. Kiri giggled and smiled.

"That reminds me!" Kiri stood up.

"What's up?" Ryoga asked.

"I need to go to the store, I'll be back."

"Why don't I go with you?" Ryoga asked, standing up as

well.

"No, no, it's ok, I just need to get some supplies."

Kiri said, heading out the door. Ryoga shrugged and

continued to eat.

Kiri sighed and looked up at the gleaming sun above.

She finally met Ryoga-chan again. She was so happy.

She blushed as she noticed that he had gotten much

cuter then the last time she saw him. But, of course

she was five or six then, hormones hadn't kicked in

but now they had. Kiri giggled more. She never noticed

how strong he was, and she like his fangs a lot. Kiri

then gasped. Was she starting to like Ryoga-chan? More

then a friend? Could it be? Kiri giggled even more. She

would have to find out as time went by.

"Ok, I got everything I need! Tomorrow I'm going to

make a good breakfast for Ryoga-chan!" Kiri hummed as

she started to walk home, bags in her hand.

Rain started to fall down, dripping on the trees and

stores. It seemed people saw this coming, most taking

umbrella's. Kiri gasped and stared. 'No, please no.'

Before she could cover herself from it, the rain had

covered her body. 'NO!' She screamed in her mind.

"Daddy! Look at that!" The little girl pointed to the

dark cloud coming towards them.

"Let's go!" The worried dad said, picking up his

daughter and taking her to safety.

"Ranma! Ranma! Look!" Akane said, punching Ranma to

make him notice what was on the news. Ranma turned.

Something big, not to big, about the size of the dog

was in the middle of the street. It was covered by a

dark cloud.

"What the hell is that?" Ranma asked, now paying

attention to the T.V.

"I don't know, we should check it out!" Akane said,

Ranma nodded and followed her outside.

Ranma's hair turned red as he turned into a girl, but

due to the urgency, she didn't care. Akane and her went

to the street and stared at the cloud.

"It's aura is incredible." Ranma said, staring at it.

"No kidding!" Akane said, nodding.

"Kiri is late." Ryoga looked towards the window to see

it pouring.

"She didn't bring an umbrella! What if she gets sick!"

Ryoga opened his and went outside.

"Kiri!" Ryoga shouted as he looked in all the stores,

not finding her.

Hefound Ranma instead. "Ranma! Have you seen Kiri?" Ryoga

said, running towards her.

"I don't know Ryoga, but look." Ranma pointed to the

cloud. Ryoga turned and gasped.

The dark cloud now took its true form. It looked like

a wolf except for the extra long fangs and claws. It had

two long tails and and chain that covered its neck.

It also seemed to attack anything in the nearby vicinity.

"Hey, you! Stop that!" Ranma jumped in the air and was

about to do a kick but the creature swiped a paw and

Ranma flew backwards.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed and ran towards him. Blood

covered the stores and streets, the creature had

attacked the people, Ranma was mad now.

"Why you!" Ranma ran up again, jumping then springing

to the side and punching in the side. It seemed to

have a little effect, the creature stumbled sideways a

little before disappearing into the rain.

"Hey! Wait!" Ranma said, trying to catch up to it but

it seemed like it had vanished. Ryoga stared at the

blood and the attacked stores.

"That thing cannot get away with this!" Ryoga said,

and left to try to find his house.

"Ryoga-chan?" Ryoga heard Kiri's soft whisper and saw

Kiri lying in the street, blood covered her and she

seemed very weak. Ryoga gasped.

"Kiri?!" Ryoga ran towards her and kneeled by her. "Oh

my god! Kiri what happened?" Kiri slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan." And passed out.

Ryoga ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around

one wound around Kiri's arm. "Hold on Kiri, just hold

on." Ryoga slumped Kiri on to his back and ran home as

quickly as he could. "Come on Kiri."

Later

Ryoga had placed Kiri on the couch; she had a fever and

was covered in blankets. She had a wet towel on her head

and was changed into dry clothes. Ryoga sat by her and

stared. He wasn't going to leave her side until she woke

up, he told himself.

"Ryoga-chan." Ryoga turned around and saw Kiri's blue

eyes staring at him.

"Kiri! You're awake! How do you feel?" Ryoga asked,

concern in his eyes.

"I feel better, thank you Ryoga-chan." Kiri said,

smiling.

"Kiri, what happened to you? I found you covered in

blood and you were passed out in the street." Kiri sat

herself up.

"I was attacked." Kiri said. "By someone, I'm not

sure, I can't remember."

Ryoga nodded and put his hands back on her shoulders

and pushed her back down, making her lie down.

"That doesn't matter now, just get some rest, if you

don't feel well tomorrow, you shouldn't go to school."

Ryoga said this, standing up.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." Kiri said again and noticed

that Ryoga's shirt was ripped. She blushed at the

sight of his masculine chest. She then turned and felt

something on her arm, it was Ryoga-chan's shirt, she

touched it and it stung. She was wounded there, she

fell asleep quietly while Ryoga went slept on the

chair next to her, and he wanted to make sure she

would be ok.

Later

Kiri opened her eyes to see Ryoga sleeping peacefully

on the chair next to her. "Ryoga-chan." Kiri said

softly and stood up and walked over to him. He looked

so peaceful. She giggled quietly and took her hand and

stroked his hair. She quickly pulled her hand away

when Ryoga moved slightly. She giggled and crawled

back to sleep.

"Morning already?" Ryoga shaded his eyes at the

brightness of morning. He looked over and saw Kiri

curled up on the couch. Ryoga smiled and hoped that

she would be ok. He was a little shocked; he had never

cared for a girl this much besides Akane.

"Ryoga-chan, good morning." Ryoga looked away from

the kitchen to Kiri.

"Good morning Kiri, feeling better?" Ryoga asked with

concern.

"Hai, I think I can go to school." Kiri supported

herself on her elbows and moved her legs over the

couch, she was about to get up but fell, just in the

nick of time, Ryoga had caught her.

"I don't think you should go." Ryoga said, placing her

back on the couch gently. Kiri blushed when he had

held her and nodded.

"Maybe I should stay." Kiri said.

"Not maybe. You should stay." Ryoga said, preparing

breakfast. Kiri sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay, wait! I was supposed to make

breakfast!" Kiri said.

"It's ok, once you feel better, you can make it."

Ryoga said and put the food on a tray and gave it to

Kiri.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." She said and ate the food.

Ryoga nodded.

"No problem."

Somewhere else

"So it seems she's in this town." The man scanned the

town on top of the lamppost.

"Hai, it seems so, when do we move in for an attack?"

The women asked, curving a smile.

"Soon, do not worry, the wench won't escape again from

us."

End of chappie 3


	4. Kiri kidnapped?

A/N: Okay people, for any of you out there who are actually reading this,  
sorry I haven't updated for a long time. School sucks. Anyway, thanks for  
the um... checks compy screen 3 reviews I've gotten so far! And can  
some one tell me how ta make those lil seperator thingys between different  
parts? Kinda lost here...

* * *

Chapter 4: Some connections.. And Kiri kidnapped?

"Kiri, come with us, you have no where else to go." The

shadowed man said, holding out his hand.

"No! My parents are still here!" Kiri said, pushing

away the hand.

"Kiri, your parents died a long time ago." The man

said.

"I still have my aunt!" Kiri said, tears sliding down

her cheeks.

"She is a drunk, it is hard to live with her, is it

not?" The man asked.

"No! It's fine! I can live with her!" Kiri said, she

didn't want to leave.

"Kiri, he is the only one who can take care of you."

The man said.

"No! I'd go anywhere then to be with him!" Kiri said

shaking her head and almost screaming.

"You leave me no choice." The man sighed and took a

bucket of water, he poured it on Kiri. Fear shot in

her eyes.

"NO!" She screamed.

"No!" Kiri shot up and looked around. Her heart

pounded in her ears. She saw Ryoga-chan sleeping on

the chair next to her.

"It was… only a dream." Kiri placed her hand on her

chest. 'Calm down Kiri, it was only a dream.' She told

herself.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" Kiri squinted to see Ryoga's

outline in the dark.

"Nothing, just had a dream." Kiri said.

"Sounded like a nightmare to me, you were almost

screaming in your sleep. You sure you ok?" Ryoga

asked, his tone filled with concern, he was now

sitting on the couch next to Kiri. Kiri nodded.

"Hai, I am fine, just a nightmare, please go back to

sleep." Kiri said, placing a hand on Ryoga's shoudler.

Ryoga was glad that it was dark, so that Kiri couldn't

seem him blush.

"Ok, if you don't feel well again tomorrow, don't go

to school, ok?" Kiri nodded.

"Ok." Ryoga smiled and went back to the chair and

pulled the blankets over him.

"I need to stop worrying, he has disappeared and won't

come back, I just have to stay here for a while until

he returns." Kiri told her self, and went back to

sleep.

"Kiri?" Ryoga looked at what Kiri had cooked. Food was

line up on the table, all smelled and looked very

good.

"Wow Kiri!" Ryoga said, almost drooling from the good

foods.

"Well, dig in!" Kiri said in delight.

Ryoga nodded and started to eat, a hug smile spread

across his face.

"This is terrific!" Kiri blushed a little.

"Thank you." Ryoga then stopped and looked.

"It seems like you can go to school today."

Kiri nodded. "Hai, I feel much better, thank you

Ryoga-chan." She turned away, a slight pink color.

Ryoga, confused at why she was thanking him looked at

her.

"I mean, thank you for saving me and taking care of

me." Kiri said, hiding her face again. Ryoga smiled.

"No problem, thank you for this great food!"

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late! Got to go! See you

after school!"

Ryoga nodded and Kiri left. Kiri arrived to school on

time and met Ranma and Akane there, along with Ukyo.

"Hey Kiri!" Akane greeted her, along with Ranma.

"Hi Akane."

Ranma glance and saw a little spot of red on her arm.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" Kiri looked at her arm

and smelled it was blood, she quickly covered it with

her hand.

"It's nothing, just got a stain, that's all." Ranma

nodded but didn't believe it all. He then thought

about the monster last night, could it have attacked

her? He then noticed her eyes, those blue eyes, they

looked familiar. Ranma gasped, those eyes looked like

the monster's ones. Could it possibly be?

"Ranma, earth to Ranma!" Akane waved a hand in front

of his face.

"Huh?" Ranma said, coming back to earth.

"The bell rung, come on." Ranma nodded and went off to

class.

"Kiri.." Ryoga sighed and looked out his window, it

was raining again. 'Strange, it usually doesn't rain

this much.' He sighed again and thought back to when

the monster attacked. He was still curious about

finding Kiri in the street. Did the monster attack

her? He didn't believe everything when she said that

she couldn't remember. He felt like she was keeping

something hidden from him, but couldn't tell what. Did

she have a connection with the monster? Ryoga shook

his head. How could a monster like that and a nice

girl like her have a connection? He sighed and played

with Checkers.

"Wow, rain again, well see you later Kiri!" Akane

said, taking out her umbrella and waving to Kiri. Kiri

smiled and waved.

"Good bye!" Kiri sat under a tree, making sure not to

get wet. She grinned when Ryoga came.

"Hi Ryoga-chan!" Kiri said, wrapping her arms around

him again.

Ryoga was shocked once more, he had found his way to

Furinkan High without getting lost. It was a miracle.

"Hello." Ryoga said, blushing again.

"Here, I brought an extra one." He said, handing

another umbrella to her.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." Kiri said, taking it and

opening it.

They walked home together, both very quiet. Ryoga

wanted to ask Kiri about the monster, but bit his

tongue. Kiri sighed a couple of times, but seemed to be

her usual happy self.

"Can I cook dinner again?" Kiri asked, heading towards

the kitchen. Ryoga smiled.

"Of course, your cooking is wonderful!" Ryoga said.

Kiri turned pink.

They both ate happily, thanks to Kiri's wonderful

cooking. After that, both sat down and watched some

T.V. The news was on.

"And yesterday, reporters and neighbors are still

surprised about what had happened yesterday, a

monster, that looked and was about the size of a wolf

attacked this part of the town. 5 people have been

killed and many more have been injured." Ryoga turned

and saw Kiri listening very closing. It looked like

she was about to burst into tears.

The news ended and Ryoga turned off the T.V. Kiri said

nothing and stayed quiet the whole time, she went up

to take a shower. She changed into pajamas and went

into Ryoga's room. Ryoga knocked.

"Hai?" Kiri asked.

"Can I come in?" Ryoga answered with a question.

"Yeah." Kiri said and Ryoga walked in. Ryoga came and

sat by Kiri on his bed, she turned away, she looked

very sad.

"Kiri," Kiri turned and looked at him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Ryoga asked. Kiri

opened her mouth and then closed it.

"No, nothing is wrong Ryoga-chan." Ryoga sighed; he

felt a little hurt since he knew that Kiri was lying.

He felt like that she couldn't trust him.

"Ok Kiri, but I want you to know, if there is anything

you want to talk to me about, just tell me, ok?" Kiri

nodded.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." Ryoga nodded too. He grabbed

Kiri and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kiri blushed, she had

never been held by a boy this way, but she enjoyed it,

Ryoga's scent, she never noticed how good it smelled.

She stayed in his arms for who knows how long but

enjoyed every second of it.

Ryoga gasped a little in his throat. Why did he hug

her? It seemed like this power came over him and just

did. He kept telling himself to pull away but he

couldn't, so he stayed there, with her in his arms. But for

some reason, he didn't seem to mind it. Where some new

feelings towards her kicking in?

Ryoga finally pulled away, noticing that Kiri had

fallen asleep in his arms. He softly rested her head

on the pillow, pulled the covers over her and turned

off the lights. His heart pounded. He had never been

that close to a girl before. Well, he has, but when

Ranma was in disguise, that doesn't count.

"Heh, there she is, sleeping like a cat, let's get

this over with." The women slipped through the window

and tip toed over to Kiri. She grabbed Kiri gently and

slipped out the window again.

"Nice work, let's go." The man and women vanished into

the dark night.

"Kiri, Kiri? School is about to start!" Ryoga knocked

and knocked on the door; he finally opened the door

and gasped. Kiri was gone.

"Kiri?" He said in worry. He then thought that she

might have gone to school already, rushing over there,

Ryoga took no time to see. He turned into the little

black pig before he could even blink and rushed into

Ranma's school. He ran to the classroom to see if she

was there. Looking, turning his head every which way,

he didn't see her. He squealed and with panic, rushing

outside. Could she have gotten kidnapped? That was the

only explanation now. But how could he find her? With

his terrible sense of direction.

"Yo, Ryoga, isn't Kiri at home? Why are you here?"

Ranma asked, looking at a sad Ryoga. (Who was now back

in human form)

"Ranma, I need to ask you a favor." Ryoga said,

looking up at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Ranma asked.

"Kiri, she has vanished and I can't find her

anywhere." Ryoga said sadly. Akane gasped.

"So she wasn't at your house?" Ryoga shook his head

slowly.

"Alright Ryoga, I'll help you." Ranma said patting his

friend's back.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Ryoga said, hope in his

eyes.

"Where, where am I?" Kiri slowly arose from her deep

sleep.

"Ow, my head." She rubbed her head as she looked

around. 'This isn't Ryoga-chan's room.' She thought to

herself as she looked around to what seemed to be a

dungeon. 'What's going on?'

"Ah, so the girl is awake." Kiri looked straight to

see a woman, her dark brown hair, waist length flowed

behind her. Her purple eyes were full of entertainment

as she watched Kiri.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kiri asked, anger rising in

her voice.

"Now, now, all those answers will be answered soon,

come with me." The women opened the door, and put

chains around Kiri's wrists. Kiri followed her, seeing

that she had no choice and followed her into a bigger

room. The room was big, quite big. It seemed like it

was designed for a ball. Lights twinkled and food was

on a big table. There was a red carpet laid out and a

throne at the end of it. Kiri looked to see who was

sitting in it.

"Ah, so my little princess has come." The man said,

smiling. Kiri gasped. 'No, not anyone but him, not

him' She said inside her head as she saw him coming

down towards her. He lifted her chin, looked into her

eyes and said.

"Welcome back, I've missed you."

End of chappie 4


	5. To the Rescue!

Chappie 5: To the rescue!

The man grinned but Kiri growled in anger. His crimson

eyes filled with happiness. His pointed black hair

pointing towards the ceiling.

"Now, what's with that growling? Don't tell me you

haven't missed me." He was still holding Kiri's chin.

Kiri growled louder and snapped at his hand. He

quickly pulled away.

"I've enjoyed every second I've been away from you."

Kiri snarled. The man smiled.

"Still frisky as ever, that's good." He said as he

turned and walked down the carpet.

"What do you want with me? I already did your dirty

work in the past!" Kiri growled, the last thing she

wanted was to be with him, her worst nightmare.

"Ah but Kiri, there is still work that needs to be

done." The man said. Kiri snarled, her sharp fangs

glistened as she growled at him.

"Do not worry, you will enjoy it, actually, you won't

even know, so I wouldn't worry if I were you." The man

said and took a bucket of water. Kiri stared at the

bucket.

"No, no!" She cried and tried to escape but the hold

on her was too tight. The man grinned once more.

"Its time to have my faithful servant back."

(Somewhere in Nerima...)

"Ok, we have to start searching somewhere, but the

question is where?" Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and Shampoo

who had been there for some reason where now planning

on how to bring back Kiri.

"Maybe we go look in China?" Shampoo suggested. Ryoga

and Ranma looked at her.

"Shampoo, I don't think she's in China." Ranma said,

Shampoo pouted.

"Shampoo only try and help." Ryoga ignored her and

went back their planning.

"I think we'll just start looking in Nerima." Ryoga

stood up and headed outside (it was still raining)

and took his umbrella out.

"I'm coming too." Ranma said as he grabbed another

umbrella.

"Count me in." Akane said as Ryoga blushed, he was

glad that she decided to help.

"Thank you Akane." He said and Akane nodded and

smiled.

"If Ranma go, Shampoo go." Shampoo stood up.

"If Shampoo go, I go!" Mousse all of a sudden

appeared.

"Ok, I don't remember this becoming a search party but

let's go." Ranma and the gang headed out in the rain

all calling out Kiri's name and looking for her.

Mousse and Shampoo had forgotten umbrellas so a duck

and cat where following Ranma, Ryoga and Akane. (Not

to mention Ranma stayed as far away as he could from

Shampoo)

Shampoo gave a sniff at her cat nose then meowed

loudly.

"AAAH!" cried Ranma. "C-c-c-"

"It's just Shampoo, Ranma," said Akane, tying not to

giggle.

"Shampoo is a cat so she has a better sense of smell

then us! She must be picking up Kiri's scent, right?"

Ryoga said, as he knelt by Shampoo meowing. Shampoo

nodded and pointed with her paw.

"Ok! Let's follow her, a-a-and I'll just stay at the

back." Ranma said as he backed away from the feline.

Akane giggled and they followed Shampoo.

(Somewhere else in Nerima...)

"Ah, you look beautiful when you're angry, as always."

The man gazed at the monster with its sharp fangs and

claws. It was the same monster that Ranma and Ryoga

saw. It growled at the man. He walked up and stroked

its fur. The creature relaxed a little bit and flexed

its claws.

"There, now our first mission." The man grinned as he

spoke softly to the creature, now acting like his pet.

It let out a soft purr and absorbed every word. The

man spoke more words; he held something in his hand

and squeezed it hard. The chain on the creature's neck

seemed to dig into its flesh. Blood dripped down as it

whined in pain but seemed not to mind it, for its eyes

had turned ice blue. It growled slightly but sat down,

listening to the man.

"It seems that my control over you still works, heh,

but of course, you cannot escape me, and you never

will, I can assure you of that."

(Somewhere outside of the lair)

"Hey, it seems like Shampoo picked up something!"

Ryoga pointed out as the gang had been walking over 2

hours searching for Kiri. Ranma had gotten tired of

holding an umbrella and her hair shined a bright red

through the heavy rain. They picked up the pace as

they followed the cat. They followed her until she

finally stopped.

"I think she's lost it, this is just the ground."

Ryoga said, receiving a hiss from Shampoo. All of a

sudden, the ground started to rumble.

"An earthquake?" Akane asked, everything seemed to

shake and then all of a sudden a hole appeared in the

ground where everyone was standing on. Screams and

yells were heard as the gang fell down what seemed to

be a tube but was hard to tell since it was dark as

the midnight sky. It seemed to last forever until they

hit a hard cold floor.

"Ouch, that was a nice landing." Ranma said as she sat

up in soaked clothes.

"Where are we?" Ryoga asked, rubbing his head. Ranma

shrugged and Akane sat up. Mousse quaked but Shampoo

stood up and meowed more.

"I guess Shampoo was right." Ranma said (after screaming again)

as they followed her.

'What's happening to me, I can't control my body.'

(Dreamworld)

Kiri felt like she was asleep, like she was in a

dream. She sat up and looked around. Everything was

dark and cold.

"Hello?" She mouthed but no words came out. 'What

the?' She couldn't speak, her voice couldn't be heard.

'What's going on? Where am I?' Kiri looked around and

started to walk, but nothing else was there, just

darkness. 'Someone help me, please, anyone, someone

just help me.' She screamed but only silence came.

Tears fell to the floor. 'How come nobody is here? And

why do I feel like my body is being controlled, someone

help me.'

(Inside the underground lair)

"Seems that we are getting closer." Ryoga said as

Shampoo finally stopped at two big doors. Ranma and

Ryoga opened them and walked into the same room the

man and the creature where in. Ryoga and Ranma gasped.

Mousse quaked.

"It's that monster…" The man turned and smiled. "Ah,

it seems we have visitors." Ryoga growled.

"Where's Kiri?" The man looked a little shocked.

"Kiri has friends? That's a surprise, but of course,

the children at her last home knew about her secret

and I'm guessing you don't." He grinned.

"What are you taking about?" Ranma snarled.

"Heh, I shall show you." The man took a kettle of hot

water and poured it over the creature's body. The gang

stared in shock at what was standing there.

"No..it can't be.."

End of chappie 5


	6. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Okay, to freakin-person, thanks for the reviews, that's what us over here  
need ta keep this thing goin. And can anyone tell me how to put in some nice  
seperators or something? Kinda lost here... Oh yeah, and this chap is a songfic.  
I think...

Caught in the Mist

Chapter 6

Secrets Revealed

* * *

Ryoga stared in shock at the figure that was standing there.

"K-Kiri?" Ryoga stared, too shocked to blink. Tears were strolling down Kiri's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Kiri..." Ryoga said as he took a step forward.

'Tell me if you'll stay

Just go if you're going to leave

I just hope for an answer.'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said as he smiled. Ryoga ignored him and continued to walk. The man once again squeezed the object in his hand and a yell of pain echoed in the room. Ryoga gasped and looked at Kiri, the collar was still on her neck and it had dug into her flesh once again, blood dribbled down neck as she kneeled in pain and suffering.

'You might still love me

Or hatred could flow in your blood

I just hope for an answer.'

"See, every time you try and save her, I'll just make her suffer, and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" The man grinned. Ryoga clenched his hands and made fists of anger.

"Damn you." Ranma stepped forward, his anger rising as well.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Ranma snarled.

'I didn't mean to cause misery

I didn't mean to make you cry

I just hope for an answer.'

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked. I am called Yokusei." Yokusei smiled, his crimson eyes flashed.

"Yokusei, why did you kidnap Kiri?" Akane asked, it seemed heat was rising from her. She had always thought Kiri as a kind person and didn't see why someone would want to kidnap her.

"Good question. You see Kiri went to China five years ago…"

Flashback

A small girl (who is obviously Kiri) with her hair tied in a small ponytail and has a karate uniform is standing what seems to be near springs. A tall man is standing next to her, having the same uniform and same dark hair.

"Alright, you ready to begin training Kiri?" The man asked.

"Yes papa," The small girl said happily. The guide watched as the two hopped onto the poles.

"Be careful! Each spring have curse! Whoever fall in spring take form of what drowned.." The man spoke to late, Kiri had just then been knocked and had fallen into one of the springs.

"Ahh! You fall into spring of cursed Shi ookami!" The guide cried out in worry. Kiri's father turned to him in shock.

"Shi... ookami?" He turned around to see what his daughter had become. She was now what seemed to be a wolf, teeth and claws flashing. The creature prowled towards the father.

"Kiri, daughter, it's me." The father pleaded as he saw his beloved daughter turn into a monster right before his eyes. The creature continued to walk towards him.

"No, Kiri!" Blood splattered on the ground as the guide ran away in fear. The creature smiled and growled in enjoyment.

"Ah, what a fine creature you are." The creature turned around to meet Yokusei. He smiled.

"Come, come work with me and we can get many goals accomplished." He said as he held out his hand. Kiri growled, her eyes gleaming.

"So, it seems like it will take a bit of force, oh well." Yokusei said as she quickly threw a chain around Kiri's neck. In shock and bewildered, Kiri pulled and pushed every which way to try and get the material of her neck.

"It is no use, you cannot escape from my control." He squeezed and pain went through Kiri's body.

"From now on, you shall work with me."

End of flashback

'I want to hold your warm hand again

I don't want to be cold anymore

I just hope for an answer.'

"That's evil! To do that to her!" Akane said in disgust as Yokusei finished.

"It is not evil, it is just what I want, and she does a fine job." Yokusei said, grinning.

Ryoga growled, he was angry, more angry that he had ever been. He wanted to go up there and punch him so hard right now. But another question popped in his mind. It seemed that when Kiri was splashed with cold water, she can't control her self. Why can't she? Is it part of the curse? Ryoga pondered on the question but quickly turned his mind back on rescuing Kiri.

'I'm sorry

So so sorry

I just hope for an answer.'

"What plans do you have anyways?" Ryoga snarled.

"I have many big plans ahead, some I may share with you later on, but right now that is between me and my beloved princess." Yokusei said as he pulled Kiri closer to him.

"She will become my slave, and you can do nothing of it, and later on, we shall get married, Kiri, my princess, I have grown found of you." He said as he lifted her chin again. Kiri growled in protest and shook her head away from him.

'I can't pick up my broken pieces

The ones that all have been shattered

I just hope for an answer.'

"I'll never be with you." She cried, but Yokusei just smiled.

"You can't refuse." He squeezed and more blood dripped.

"Kiri!" Ryoga cried, he wanted so badly to run up there and pulled that chain off her neck, to save her from the danger she was in right now.

"Kiri..." Ryoga said softly, Kiri looked up.

'My heart's almost broken

Getting lost inside of yesterday

I just hope for an answer.'

"I want to know, when you are splashed with cold water, is there something controlling you?" Ryoga asked, concern flooded his emotions, Kiri gulped.

"Yes, I cannot control my body when I have transformed. Shi ookami literally means 'death wolf' When I transformed, I have no control and the power of the curse only desires chaos and bloodshed. That is why I destroy, and kill." Kiri said, she hid her face, Ryoga could tell she was not happy, she was the one that attacked the town; she was the one that killed her own father.

'Losing track of time

Nothing seems to matter

I just hope for an answer.'

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, I'm so sorry, I destroy, I kill, and I can't do anything about it." Kiri feel to the floor and started to cry, her salty rivers crawling down her face. Ryoga watched her in pain, he wanted to go and comfort her more than anything right now.

"Yes, remember when you entered school Kiri?" Yokusei said with delight.

Flashback

"Kiri! Can you come over to my house tomorrow?" Kiri, who was about nine or ten stood outside her school and was chatting with her friends.

"Sure! I'll call you if I can, alright?" Kiri said happily, her friend nodded and skipped off. Kiri waited happily for her aunt as she noticed that it started to rain. Kiri stared in fear, she had not brought an umbrella. The water covered her entire body, and soon people where running in the streets with fear in their faces. Kiri had transformed.

End flashback

'I know I did wrong

I know I caused pain

I just hope for an answer.'

"She had killed two and many more were injured, everybody saw it with their own faces. All were frightened and no one was her friend. They called her a freak and parents said that they shouldn't have a kid like me in school." Kiri said, her tears soaking her cheeks.

"That is why you should be with me. I shall treat you as an equal." Yokusei.

"Equal my ass! You call this equal?" Kiri yelled as she pointed to the chain which was now stained red.

'Now I'm the one in pain

I'm the one that's suffering

I just hope for an answer

"Now, now Kiri, you must learn some rules or you will get nowhere."

"I don't care Yokusei! I don't want to do your dirty work anymore! Go hire someone else, or better yet, just die!" Kiri screamed as she ran towards Yokusei, he smiled and squeezed his hand once more, Kiri yelled in pain and fell on her knees once more.

'Let me be with you

I'm sorry I caused pain

I just hope, just hope.'

"Fool, you should not say such things to someone who will now care for you." Yokusei knelt by Kiri, he had not noticed her fist clenched in a tight ball that soon met Yokusei's cheek. Yokusei went flying to the wall. Blood dripped down his lip as he wiped it on his sleeve.

"Kiri!" Ryoga ran towards her, trying to waste no time." More screams of pain filled the room as Yokusei squeezed his hand the hardest yet.

'Hoping, dreaming

That maybe something good will happen

I just hope for an answer.'

"You bitch, you shall listen to me, no matter what, do that one more time, and you shall have your head cut off!" He growled as she kicked the fallen Kiri.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Ryoga snarled. "What do you plan to do with her?"

Kiri turned, holding her throat and said weakly. "He made me do evil things in the past, he made me kill people. He made me steal, cheat, become a thief, a murderer, I was wanted all over Japan. Not him, but me, he was never blamed for anything, it was always me." Kiri said, trying to fight back her tears that soon leaked out.

'Hope, that's all I got to do now

Just hope

I just hope for an answer.'

"Kiri…" Akane looked in sympathy. No one could have guessed that behind Kiri's happy cheery face was a dark and clouded past, full of hatred and misery.

"Ah, and my princess, you shall once again do it again, for I have bigger plans." Yokusei said as he smirked. Kiri just sobbed quietly as she sat on the floor, drowned by her sadness and tears.

'I think I'm going insane

Can't tell what is red or blue

I just hope for an answer.'

"Let Kiri go!" Ryoga yelled again, anger was now at its max.

"No, I have said it before, Kiri is mine." Yokusei said.

"Shut up! She isn't yours! She isn't anybodies! Nobody can just take her! It's up to Kiri to decide, not you!" Ryoga said, his fangs shining. Kiri gasped slightly and blushed, Ryoga was angry and had come all this way with the others to rescue her. Nobody had cared that much for her, they knew that she turned into a monster but they still cared, this is what true friends are. She felt that she was the luckiest person alive right now to have them as friends.

'I want this misery to end

I wish it was just a nightmare

I just hope for an answer.'

"If I say she is mine, she is, deal with it."

"No! I am not leaving her until she has come back with us!" Ryoga growled.

"You're starting to get annoying." Yokusei pulled quickly something out of his pockets and threw them at Ryoga. Ryoga saw what seemed to be some sort of ninja stars; he dodged all except for one, which slashed his arm.

'Tell me

I'm waiting

I just hope for an answer.'

"Ryoga-chan!" Kiri cried.

"Heh, you're quicker then I thought." Yokusei said as he got more ninja stars ready to throw. Ryoga huffed. 'This guy is faster then I thought, just got to be on my feet.' He thought as he clenched his hands into fist, ready to attack whenever there was an opening.

"You cannot defeat me, no one can." Yokusei said with a bored tone and an egotistical smirk rivaling Ranma's.

"I might be the first!" Ryoga said as he got up again. He noticed that Yokusei's hand was not clenched around something, meaning that he did not have the control to the chain around Kiri's neck.

"My control?" Yokusei noticed this too and looked around. He was too focused on finding it that he met a kick in the face. He stumbled backwards and saw Ryoga standing, smiling.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" Yokusei stood up and dove in for an attack, he quickly went in for a punch which Ryoga dodged easily, he dodged all his other attacks easily too. But then he noticed something. 'It seems that with every attack, he gets stronger, is that possible?' Ryoga then gasped, before he had time to figure out the answer, Yokusei punched him right in the stomach which made him fly across the room. Ryoga panted. 'I guess I'm right, with every attack, it gets stronger, meaning this whole time he was just building up his strength.'

"Fool." Yokusei said as he got ready to attack again. Ryoga weakly got up, and got into another fighting stance. Ryoga went in for a sweep kick which Yokusei jumped and sent a punch which Ryoga dodged and kicked, it brushed Yokusei's cheek. Yokusei crouched and seemed to spring into a back flip, he kicked Ryoga right under the chin and landed softly on the ground. Ryoga stumbled backwards but shook himself and got ready to fight again. Ranma, Akane, a duck and a cat all went over to Kiri as the fight carried on.

"We're going to try and get this thing off of you." Ranma said as he looked at the blood stained chain. Kiri nodded but then said.

"I don't think you can get it off, it can only be taken off a certain way." Akane and Ranma both looked confused.

"Well, we're going to try anyways!" It seemed that they tried everything, sawed it, hammered it, nibbled at it (which didn't really help, too bad Mousse XD), and clawed at it. (Which Shampoo hissed and growled at)

"Stupid chain, stupid guy!" Ranma said as he sat down finally, stumbled on how to get the chain off.

"It's alright Ranma, thanks for trying." Kiri said and smiled sweetly.

"I wish I could help some more." Ranma said as he sighed and continued to watch the battle.

"You have done enough, and when Ryoga-chan wins this fight, this chain shall be free." Kiri said.

"When he does, meaning you think he'll win?" Ranma asked.

"Hai, I have total faith in him right now, I know he will win." Kiri smiled. Ranma sighed.

"I just hope you are right."

"I think I am, but, let me rest for now." Kiri collapsed as Akane knelt over.

"Kiri!" Akane cried as she picked up the fallen Kiri. Ryoga saw this and his anger rose to the highest. He knew that she had fainted from to much blood loss, which was Yokusei's fault. He was the one that had control over the chain; he was the one that made blood fall from Kiri's neck. Ryoga had been surprised at all of this, not once, had he ever cared so much for a person then Kiri. I mean, yeah she's his friend but he could feel himself wanting to kill Yokusei more then ever. Was Kiri possibly more than a friend? Ryoga fought his hardest as he dove for another punch towards Yokusei; Yokusei stumbled as he dodged the attack and went for a kick. Ryoga jumped and launched another punch. It hit Yokusei hard as he fell backwards.

"You have made me mad, and no one likes it when I'm mad." He said as he got up slowly. Ryoga just smiled.

"Bring it; you're going to pay for what you did to Kiri." He said as he raised his fists in another fighting stance. Yokusei did the same.

"You cannot defeat me."

"Watch me." Ryoga said as he started to run towards Yokusei, ready to attack.

'I know you can win Ryoga-chan, I know you can.' Kiri said in her dream, those where the only words ringing in her head. 'You can win Ryoga-chan, I know you can.'


	7. A bit more than friends?

Caught in the Mist

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people (even that one flame…), but I just wanna remind you all that this is not my work. This fanfic was proudly created by my good friend Amber. Most of here other work is on Her username is WhiteFang82. However, if you want my work, I have an all-original, all-me story called Horse and Sword up. Okay, I'll stop ranting on now…

* * *

Chapter 7

A Bit More Than Friends?

"I can't believe I, the great Yokusei, is wasting my time on a fool like you." He said as he dove in for another attack.

"Heh, it seems that I've got you weakened, so you shouldn't be saying that." Ryoga said as he dodged it and did a sweep kick which made Yokusei trip.

"You!" Yokusei stood up; he wobbled a little then stood up straight.

"I have no time for you now, I have other things to tend too, Jaaku, let's go." The brown haired women suddenly appeared and bowed.

"Hai, let us go." The women lead him out of the room.

"Wait! Coward! We aren't done here!" Ryoga ran after him.

"Fool." Yokusei grinned as he watched Ryoga hit the barrier. Ryoga flew back.

"Damn it!" Ryoga got up again and started to punch the barrier. It seemed to have no effect. Yokusei grinned and left with the women.

"Ryoga! Stop! It won't do anything!" Ranma came over and pushed Ryoga back.

"NO! That bastard wants Kiri! We can't let him just walk out!" Ryoga snarled. Ranma walked up and punched him.

"Listen to me! Even if we could chase him, you're weak, we need to build up our strength!" Ranma said, as Ryoga looked startled as the punch was delivered to him. He thought about what Ranma said and sighed. He was right, Ryoga was too weak to fight right now.

"Ok, fine, how's Kiri doing?" He ran over to her, Akane was sitting by her.

"I think she will be ok, we just need to treat her neck wound." Akane said as Ryoga put her on his back.

"Ok, let's get her to a doctor then." Ranma and Akane nodded. Shampoo and Mousse followed as they went to find out a place to get out of the tunnel. After at least three hours they found a sewer pipe and finally got out. They rushed to the Tendo dojo and layed Kiri down on a mat.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she saw Kiri's neck.

"What happened to the poor girl?" Ryoga growled.

"There isn't time for that! We need to help her now!" Ryoga snarled and Kasumi nodded. She called the ambulance and they came quickly. Ryoga stayed with Kiri the whole time.

She was now sleeping peacefully on the bed, the chain was still on. The doctor's and nurses tried everything to get it off, but nothing worked. Ryoga sighed and looked at Kiri. 'Poor Kiri, I hope she's ok.' A day passed, Ryoga fell asleep next to Kiri. He told himself he wouldn't leave her side. He tried hard to stay up, thinking that maybe Yokusei might come back but sleepness came over him.

'Let's start this journey

Just take my hand

And let's start out slow

"Kiri, you are mine now, you can't do anything about it." Kiri struggled out of his gasp.

"NO!" She screamed.

Kiri woke up and sweat dripped down her face. She looked to see that she was in a hospital bed. She say Ryoga's head on the bed, he looked really tired. 'Has he been here this whole time? How long have I been asleep?' Kiri smiled as she watched Ryoga-chan sleep. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the window. The moon shined brightly in the dark sky. Kiri traveled her hand up to her neck. Pain shot right away as her hand brushed it. 'That damn Yokusei.' She wished that the chain was gone. She wished that she never had fallen into the spring of drowned shi ookami. If she hadn't, her father would still be alive, she would be living a happy life now. Tears fell down her face. She wished none of this had happened. She wished everything was gone except... the part about Ryoga-chan. He seemed to care about her so much. Whenever she saw him, her spirits rise. That was the only good thing about this all, is that she got to met him. She felt a hand creep on to her shoulder. She turned quickly but then smiled.

'Do you want to continue hiding in the dark?

Or finally believe in a sun load of light?

I can take you out from the coldness

"You feeling any better Kiri?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, thanks for coming and saving me." Kiri said, she turned pink as she noticed that Ryoga's hand was still on her shoulder.

"Of course, I couldn't let you stay with that bastard." As Ryoga said this, he growled.

"I will get rid of him, I promise you Kiri, I will make sure he never lays a finger on you." Ryoga said and wrapped his arms around Kiri. Heat rose in Kiri's cheeks. She felt the warmth spread in her cold body. It felt so comfortable.

'If your wings have not flown in so long

And you can't fly

I can warm them up for you

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." She said softly. Ryoga just kept her like that, he was shocked once more. Why, why was he doing this? It seemed that his body moved on its own, or was it that he felt more deep feelings towards her? They both stared as the moon gleamed beautifully. Again, Kiri fell asleep in Ryoga's arms so he carried her over to the bed and sat by her, watching her sleep quietly. Maybe he did… like her more then a friend.

'Someone needs you

And that person will always

Be smiling at your side

"Hey! Ryoga! Wake up!" Ryoga opened his eyes to see Ranma and everybody else surrounding the hospital bed. There were get well balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals. Kiri was smiling.

"Finally awake, sleepy head." Ryoga shook his head to wake himself up.

"Ok people, we can't be all happy and act like nothing is going on. That stupid Yokusei is still out there, we have to be on our guard." Ranma said, noticing everybody seemed happy.

'If you're tired from flying

Want to rest your wings

I'm right here

"Ranma's right." Ryoga said. "I'm going to watch over Kiri until he comes back, I'll make sure he doesn't take her again." Kiri blushed. He really cared about her. Ranma along with everybody else nodded.

"And when he comes back, we'll be ready!" Ranma said and everybody cheered. Kiri felt so happy, she knew that a crazy man was after her but she felt so happy to have good friends like these, they really cared about her.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." Kiri said and smiled. Everybody smiled back and cheered once more.

'Happiness has no shape

It just comes

And you brought it to me

"Ok you guys, let's go and let Kiri get some rest." Ranma pushed everybody out of the room and gave a thumbs up to Ryoga and Kiri. Ryoga and Kiri smiled as everybody left.

"You're so lucky Ryoga-chan." Kiri said and Ryoga looked at her in confusion. Kiri continued.

"You're so lucky to have friends like them." She said and smiled at him. Ryoga took into what she said. He never thought about it, but he did have good friends. Even though he fought with Ranma a lot, they were always there for each other.

'If colors where my emotions

They would be a rainbow

I can't clearly express them

"Well, they're your friends too so you should consider yourself lucky as well." Ryoga said smiling. Kiri laughed softly.

"I guess you're right."

Ryoga then saw tears dripping down Kiri's face.

"Kiri?" Kiri smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, I'm such a cry baby. I just never had friends like you guys before." She continued to sob and Ryoga walked over and pulled her into a hug. Kiri sobbed and buried her head into his chest.

'If I could explain my feelings in words

I would have to take a pen with me

And write a letter

"I'm afraid too, I'm afraid that if I transform again, I might, I might..." Kiri couldn't finish the sentence. She was too scared to say the rest. Ryoga held her close.

"Kiri, you don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be by your side." He said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." Ryoga then smiled.

"And Kiri, I think that maybe, just maybe you can break that curse when you turn into the shi ookami." Ryoga said and Kiri looked up.

'I don't want to seem like a crybaby

I'm really strong underneath

Just got to let me show you

"Break it? But how?" Ryoga hugged her.

"I'll tell you when I'm completely sure, but right now I don't know." Kiri nodded and put her head back on his chest. She heard his heart beat and smelled that wonderful scent she loved so much.

"That bitch Kiri, she's going to regret everything that she has done. She will be mine, rather if she likes it or not." Yokusei growled as she sat in his chair. He turned to the purple eyed woman once more.

"Jaaku, is everything ready?" Jaaku nodded. Yokusei grinned.

"Good, my princess shall finally be mine and my plan will succeed." Yokusei said as he fingered his control in his hand. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

'I'm longing for something you don't have

How long do I have to continue wishing?

I start to slowly understand

"Kiri, you sure about this?" Ryoga asked as he helped Kiri get out the bed.

"Yes Ryoga-chan, it's just my neck." Kiri said as she walked out of the room and headed out of the hospital. Ryoga ride beside her.

"How is your neck anyways?" He asked.

"It's better, it just stings a little bit." Kiri answered. But truthfully, it stung like crazy. But Kiri didn't want to worry Ryoga-chan too much. They both arrived at Ryoga's house. Checkers greeted them and Kiri petted her on the head.

'Dreams filling all my thoughts

I'm going crazy over you

All I see is you

"Ryoga-chan, are you hungry?" Kiri asked as she started to head towards the kitchen. Ryoga nodded and Kiri grinned.

"Alright! Time to make my all famous curry!" Kiri said as she started to cook. Ryoga smiled.

"Here we go!" Kiri handed Ryoga a bowl. Ryoga took a spoonful and grinned.

"Wonderful, as usual Kiri." Kiri smiled and took a taste herself. She nodded in approval; she always thought her cooking was ok.

Both were now sitting on the couch watching the T.V. Ryoga kept flipping through the channels until he finally came upon one that they both liked.

'Just tell me you'll be here

Don't ever let go

I want to see that shining face out of all the darkness

"Kiri, we have to change the bandages on your neck." Kiri nodded and Ryoga got bandages and a cleaning ointment. He first put the ointment on which Kiri gritted her teeth, trying hard not to scream in pain.

"I'm sorry Kiri, I know it hurts." Ryoga had a look of guilt on his face as she cleaned the wound. Kiri smiled.

"It's alright Ryoga-chan, you are just trying to help." Kiri said, as he continued to clean the wound, she gripped the couch, it stung like hell. Next was the bandaging. That hurt too, but not as much as the cleaning, as Ryoga tried to bandage under the chain. He was being very careful and it took some time. He finally finished.

'I want to know I'll be here

For you and always

It seems I can't think of anyone else

"Ok, all done!" He said happily and Kiri groaned in pain.

"Finally!" They continued to watch T.V until it was about 11 'o clock.

"Kiri, do you want to stay home tomorrow? I understand if you do, if you're neck hurts to much." Ryoga said, looking in concern.

"It's ok Ryoga-chan, it isn't like my leg is broken." Kiri said, smiling. Ryoga smiled back.

"You have a point, I just want to know you're alright." Ryoga said.

"I'm fine but I'm glad that you care about me Ryoga-chan. I'm going to sleep, have school tomorrow! Good night." She walked up and kissed Ryoga on the cheek and went upstairs. Ryoga was frozen in his spot. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He has never been kissed by a girl before, not even on the cheek.

'A dream has no limits

Guess I'll keep dreaming

But let me be with you

I want to stay with you

Can't think of anything else

I want to stay with you

This dream won't dissapear

I want to stay with you


	8. Kidnapped Again?

Caught in the Mist

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction

A/N: Ok people, I'm really sorry about all the non-updatingness but school has caught up to me.fights off schoolwork But anyways, here's chapter 8…

Chapter 8

Kidnapped Again!

"I'm going, sayonara Ryoga-chan!" Kiri waved goodbye as she walked out of the house and headed off for school. Ryoga waved too, still shocked at what happened last night. He turned and touched his cheek. That was his first kiss, just thinking about it made him turn red again, he shook his head and played with Checkers.

'The water is getting deeper

I'm reaching to my limit

I hope I don't sink

"Good morning Kiri! How are you feeling?" Akane asked as she came and sat down by Kiri.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you guys." Kiri said, smiling.

"No problem, that's whats friends are for!" Akane said happily as Ranma nodded, who walked by. The day went like any other day, except for the strange note Kiri got at the end of class. She saw it after gym, she was changing into her normal school uniform when she noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground. Making sure no one saw it, Kiri picked it up quickly and went into one of the stalls into the bathroom. She locked it and read the paper.

Dear princess Kiri,

If you can guess who this is, its Yokusei. I have told you that you will be mine, and I plan to keep my word. Just to make you mine, I have kidnapped your precious friend, Ryoga was it? Well he is now here, in the park, just waiting to be saved, come and I shall make a little deal with you.

With all love,

Yokusei

'I feel so cold

Feels like darkness is surrounding me

Where did the sunlight go?

Kiri smashed the piece of paper until it was a tight ball, she threw it into the waste basket and went outside, anger filling her eyes.

"Hey, whatsup Ryoga?" Ranma asked, seeing a very worried Ryoga standing outside.

"I can't find Kiri!" He said as panic struck him.

"What?" Akane said, eyes widened.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see her in math, our last class." Ranma said.

"Good point." Akane said, nodding.

"I bet if anyone, its that bastard Yokusei!" Ryoga said growling when a paper airplane hit his head.

"Ow!" Ryoga rubbed his head as Ranma picked it up and unfolded it.

"Hey, look, you got a note." Ryoga, Ranma and Akane were now all reading it.

Dear Ryoga,

I bet by now you are wondering where your friend Kiri is, am I correct? Well my darling princess is with me, at the park. If you dare to come, you shall see her here, but of course you have not chance of winning.

Sincerely,

Yokusei

'Let me be with you

I can't feel anymore

Everything feels cold

"That, that bastard, I knew it was him!" Ryoga snarled.

"Wait, Ryoga, it might be a trap." Akane said, seeing Ryoga start to walk to the park.

"So what, we just let Kiri stay there, kidnapped by Yokusei?" Ryoga questioned, anger rising.

"He has a point." Ranma said.

"Fine, let's go then." Akane said, sighing and following Ryoga, with Ranma close behind.

'Feel like I'm not getting anywhere

Just walking in circles

Can you guide me?

"The fools, they probably are coming now." Yokusei grinned and turned to Kiri, who had fainted and hands were tied up.

"My princess, you will be mine." He said as he lifted her chin and grinned.

"W-what?" Kiri opened her eye to see her tied up to a tree.

"What the hell?" She saw Yokusei standing in front of her smiling.

"You jerk! Let me go!" Kiri growled as Yokusei just turned and grinned.

"No, I told you you'd be my princess, and you will be!" Yokusei said happily.

'Want something new to happen

Tired of this old boring life

I want to start over

"Are you deaf or something? Or can you just not get this through that thick skull of yours? I'm not yours and will never be!" Kiri asked.

"Ah, Kiri, how you soon you forget." Yokusei squeezed his hand and Kiri cried in pain. Her neck wound reopened and blood dripped.

"You, you bastard." Kiri scoffed as she tried to wiggle out of the ropes, it was hopeless, the ropes were tied to tightly. 'Ryoga-chan..Please hurry.'

"Don't think that your hero Ryoga-chan will come and save you. He'll come but I have a surprise for him." Yokusei said, holding something in his hand. Kiri stared in shock.

"You wouldn't.."

"You would be surprised." Yokusei smiled.

'Sprout my wings

Fly higher then the heavens

Finally live up to my dreams

Ryoga rushed as quickly as he can to the park, with Akane and Ranma right behind him.

"Come on, we won't be able to save her in time!" Ryoga said rushing towards the park.

"Kiri!" Ryoga's eyes widened as he saw Kiri tied up to the tree, her neck bleeding and her clothes were torn.

"Oh my god." Akane gasped. Ranma growled.

"Where are you Yokusei?" Ryoga snarled, he knew that he was hiding somewhere.

"So glad that you could make it Ryoga-chan." Yokusei said, appearing in front of Kiri.

"What did you do with her?" Ryoga's clenched fists where shaking with anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kiri is mine, and I will stop at nothing to make her mine." Yokusei said, grinning.

'Just let me know that you are here

I want to know you're there for me

Just let me know

"You bastard!" Ryoga ran towards him, fist raised and delivered a punch but Yokusei dodged easily and did a back flip.

"Come on Ryoga, you can do better then that." Yokusei chuckled, he seemed to enjoy all this. Ryoga's whole body was shaking with anger, never had he been this mad at someone. Ryoga went for another punch, again Yokusei dodged but then it was his turn, he went for a punch which Ryoga dodged then did a kick, Ryoga stared in shock, he had not expected that and fell to the ground. Yokusei laughed. Ryoga sat up and growled.

"We aren't done yet!" He yelled as he punched the ground, half way towards Yokusei, the ground split in two. Yokusei seemed a little surprise but smiled.

"My, my what anger, now Ryoga, there is no need to get so angry." Ryoga ignored him and stood back up, no way, not now, not ever was he going to lose to him and give Kiri up so easily.

'So bottle up your love

And throw it out to sea

Watching it float away

While Yokusei and Ryoga were fighting, Akane and Ranma were sneaking behind to try and save Kiri. Little did they know that it was a trap.

"No! No!" Kiri cried, but she wasn't heard, the cloth tied around her mouth was too tight, she watched her friends fall into a trap.

"It's ok Kiri, we're here to save you!" Ranma said as he inched closer..

WHAM! Bar doors along every side surrounded Ranma and Akane. They're confused faces watched as they were surrounded. They watched Kiri grin.

"Kiri?" Ranma asked, confused. Then, Kiri suddenly vanished.

"What?" Akane stared.

"That isn't Kiri, that is but a holigram." Yokusei said, holding up a projector.

'I can't wait anymore

I can't wait for this destiny

I'm going to make it happen

"Then it was a trap!" Akane said.

"Correct, the real Kiri is right here." Yokusei said, throwing to the ground Kiri, who was all cut up, her hands were tied together and her mouth was covered by cloth; which was also tied.

"Kiri!" Ryoga said, running towards her.

"Not another step." Ryoga stopped in his tracks to see Yokusei holding his control over the chain. Ryoga growled.

"Ryoga-chan!" Kiri muffeled. "Get away! Get away!" She was trying to say but the words didn't come out.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Kiri." Ryoga said, running towards Yokusei. Yokusei grinned and squeezes his hand. Ryoga whipped around and saw Kiri kneeling in pain.

'I just want to run away

Run away from everything

Find something new

"You jerk! Leave Kiri out of this!" Ryoga said, planting his feet on the ground, he didn't want to make Kiri suffer more.

"Ah, but then there is no fun in it!" Yokusei chuckled.

"And anyways, it's all your fault, that she is suffering." Ryoga stared.

"What?" He asked, 'He's lying, he has to be.' Ryoga thought as he saw Yokusei chuckle.

"Remember that day so many years ago when you gave that stone to Kiri?" He said, playing with the control in his hand. Ryoga gasped, he looked at it closley.

"No, it isn't." He said softly.

"Oh, but it is, it's the stone you gave to her, when I found out she could turn into shi ookami, I took the stone. I found out it had some magic in it so I used to to control the chan around Kiri's neck." Yokusei saw the blank expression on Ryoga's face and started to laugh. Ryoga fell on his knees. 'It was his fault, his fault that Kiri is now suffering.' It felt like all darkness was now covering him.

'Let me be with you

I need to feel some warmth

On my ice cold heart

'Ryoga-chan, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault!' Kiri screamed in her head, tears dripping down her face. She didn't want Ryoga-chan to blame himself, she knew that when he had given her that stone, he meant it for a good cause, not for this to happen.

"I'm sorry Kiri, I'm so sorry." Ryoga said, everything turned cold. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"Now, to finally finish you off." Yokusei approached Kiri, something in his hand. Ryoga looked up and stared.

"No!" He cried but it was too late….

'So let me be with you

So I can finally reach you

And not have to wait forever

Let me be with you

I want to feel warmth again

I've been surrounded by nothing but coldness

Let me be with you


	9. Yokusei Defeated!

Caught in the Mist

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction

A/N: Alrighty, anyone who's reading this. This is chapter nine of this fic that was completely written by my good friend Amber. Therefore, any and all flames about bad writing or something should not be directly pointed at me. Or I'll have you sued…

Chapter Nine

Yokusei Defeated

Ryoga stared at Kiri transform into the shi ookami, the water dripping on her coat. He stared in fear, her eyes blue and cold, no cheerful Kiri were in them, only the coldness of the shi ookami.

"Kiri." He said softly but the creature just growled. Youksei smiled.

"You by now must know that she can not hear your voice or anyone elses." He chuckled.

'This pain hurts too much

Feels like they're isn't any more air

I can't breathe, suffocating

"Now my princess, finally get rid of this annoying fool." He squeezed his hand and pain shot into the creature's neck, it stood on its hinds legs and growled in pain, it then ran straight forward, right towards Ryoga. Ryoga, shocked jumped out of the way.

"Kiri! I know you don't want to do this!" Kiri just snarled, Yokusei laughed.

"Fool, she will not listen to you, she doesn't listen to anyone. The shi ookami only wants to destroy and kill, so it will kill anything or anyone in its sight." Yokusei grinned. Ryoga shook his head. No, there had to be another way, he knew that she didn't want to do this. Ryoga jumped into a tree, watching Kiri snarl at every movement, her teeth shinning in the moonlight.

'I don't want to be in pain

I want to be free from it all

From hatred

"Ranma, how do you think we get out of here?" Akane asked, worry in her voice.

"Hold on! I'm trying!" Ranma said as he was trying to pull the bars.

"Damn! These don't want to budge!" He snarled. Akane grabbed on his arm.

"Ranma." Ranma turned pink and turned to Akane.

"What's wrong Akane?" Akane hid her face.

"I'm afraid, this place, Yokusei, this all doesn't feel right, and I'm afraid for Ryoga and Kiri. She's now transformed, we don't know what she'll do, and she can hurt Ryoga." A teardrop fell down her cheek.

'Need someone to save me

Become my prince in shining armor

Free me from my chains

"Akane, you have to have more hope." Ranma said, wiping away the tear, which made Akane red.

"Just right now we have to figure out how to get out of here." Akane nodded. Ranma once again tried and pulled the bars, along with Akane's help, but nothing helped. Then they heard a big noise, like trains on a track only not as loud.

"What's that?" Akane asked, she then looked up and stared in fear, along with Ranma, a big metal block with sharp pointed fangs that gleamed was coming down on them, slowly but not slow enough for Ranma and Akane to make a plan.

"Ranma! What are we going to do?" Akane cried.

'Someone to tell me not to give up

To keep going till the end

Until we reach our paradise

"I-I don't know! Just don't give up!" Ranma responded, but truthfully, in his own heart, fear filled him. He had no idea how he would escape this one, he hoped, prayed for a miracle.

"Kiri! Please wake up!" Ryoga cried on another tree he jumped on, it was just another one before Kiri would destroy it again. Ryoga was not the only one running out of ideas, he couldn't attack her, and he wouldn't be just attacking the monster but Kiri herself. 'Damn it!' He thought, did he lose? Was this the end? Time could now only tell. Ryoga saw Kiri jump onto the tree, Ryoga went to sprint on the other one, but stopped; there wasn't another tree to escape too. He turned around, seeing hair rising, teeth snarling, growling Kiri glaring at him, her eyes narrowed. Her two tails swished and her claws flexed.

"Kiri." Ryoga said, staring at her. Her blood stained chain gleamed in the light.

"Kiri, I know this really isn't you, please, wake up." Ryoga pleaded, Kiri just laughed, the way dogs or wolves laughed.

'Someone to make me smile

Which I haven't in so long

Frowning is the only thing I could do

"Kiri!" Ryoga cried, having no other choice, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck. Next thing he knew, teeth had sunk into his shoulder. Ryoga yelled in pain and stepped back. Blood dripped down Kiri's long fangs, the taste of warm blood on her tongue and inside her mouth. She howled in enjoyment, this is what she wanted, she wanted more of it. Seeing the blood on Ryoga, she walked towards him. Ryoga just sat there, helpless. He stared into eyes of a killer, not Kiri. Oh, how he wished so bad to see those friendly eyes of hers, at least before he dies. Hope seemed to fade away from him, it seemed like everything would end right now. He then remembered something Kiri said..

"Kiri, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how much pain you went through." It was when Kiri had gotten back; they were both sitting on the couch. Ryoga felt so bad for Kiri, he had no idea how much pain she had gone through.

"It's ok Ryoga-chan." Kiri said, smiling. How could she smile after all she's gone through? Ryoga stared, shock.

'To hold me when I'm lonely

Tell me I'm going to be ok

I need someone to call my name

"I know it seems shocking but in my head whenever something bad happens, I just keep telling myself that after this is over, there's always tomorrow. There's always new things to happen, there's no reason to give up right away. That's why I always keep a positive attitude towards things, I always am hoping that something good will happen next." Kiri smiled again.

What Kiri said that time now ringed inside Ryoga's head.

"Kiri please, wake up." He begged again, he just saw her come closer to him, ready anytime to strike.

"Kiri remembered what you told me when we got back from the hospital?" Ryoga asked, a tear strolled down his cheek. He hoped that this might work; he took a step towards Kiri, hearing a deep growl rise in her throat.

'I've been in nothing but darkness

No light to be found

But now I see something shining through

"You told me that you always look forward to what happens next, even if something really bad happened. You always hoped that something good will happened next. Kiri, I know that right now, deep down you're hoping for something good to happen next, please Kiri, wake up, we're your friends, we just want to help you." Kiri's mouth opened again as she lunged towards Ryoga, her mouth clamped on to his arm. Tears fell down his face.

"Kiri! I know you don't mean to do this!" Kiri's mouth still hung onto his arm, blood gushed as Ryoga fell on to his knees. He sat there, with Kiri still on his arm. Kiri smiled, this is what she wanted, more blood, the salty warm taste swirled in her mouth, ah, how she enjoyed it.

Ryoga stared at Kiri, who's teeth were sinking into his arm, the pain he couldn't describe, but that wasn't the worst of it. He felt like he had failed in what he had planned to do. He had planned to save Kiri, but was that really it? Or did he really want to save her from her pain? To finally comfort her and do what others could not? Ryoga thought that maybe that was his real plan, but it felt like he had failed, he had not accomplished his plan, that was the real pain. Ryoga shakily raised his hand, he carried it over to Kiri's head, and then he began to stroke.

'Too much pain for me

Been betrayed so many times

But I try and pick up the pieces everytime

"I don't want you to suffer anymore Kiri." He whispered. He heard another growl, but it wasn't as loud as before, it had become softer. Ryoga felt Kiri's grip on his arm loosen. He stopped stroking and looked into Kiri's face, her ice-cold blue eyes were not as ice cold now, they were much softer.

"Kiri?" Ryoga heard a soft low purr come from her throat. Ryoga softly chuckled; he knew that was a good sign.

"Bitch! How dare she betray me again!" Yokusei growled and stomped over to Kiri. He pulled her by the chain, sending her flying to the ground. A whimper of pain was heard by Kiri.

'Life seems so difficult

Been into many mazes

Getting lost so many times

"Now to get what you deserve! I should have just killed you from the start!" Yokusei made his hand into a tight fist and squeezed.

"What?" He noticed something, the stone was gone.

"My control?" He looked around, dug into his pockets but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Yokusei turned around and saw Ryoga with the stone in his hand, smiling.

"Bastard! Give that back!" He yelled, charging towards him, Ryoga dodged the attack.

"Right, like I'd give it to you now." Ryoga said, sending a kick to Yokusei's face, which made him trip, and fall to the ground. Yokusei stood up slowly.

'Need someone to show me my star

And guide me through the darkness

Showing me the light

Ryoga said, sending a kick to Yokusei's face, which made him trip, and fall to the ground. Youksei stood up slowly.

"Fool! Give me back my control!" Youksei snarled. Ryoga just smiled.

"Idiot, I'm not about to give this back to you, it can just stay with me." Youksei ran to him in rage, sending a punch every which way. Ryoga dodged all of them easily; his anger had gone to his head, making his moves easy to read. Ryoga sent another kick, Yokusei just stumbled so Ryoga went and sent a punch, this seemed to have more effect, and Yokusei fell to the ground and it seemed that he wouldn't get back up.

"I'm not done yet!" Yokusei yelled, sitting back up. Ryoga growled.

"Just don't give up!" Ryoga grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around Yokusei's arms and legs.

"I'll finally get rid of you." He said, tieing him up to a tree.

"Bastard." Ryoga panted as he ran over to Kiri. Blood was dripping all over her body, her fur stained red.

"Kiri, just hang on." He said as he rushed over to Akane and Ranma. He gasped as he saw the spikes closing in on them.

"Ryoga help!" Akane cried and Ryoga searched to make the spikes stop. He couldn't find a button, switch or even keys. With having no other ideas, Ryoga ran to the cage and put his hands around two bars and pulled with all his strength, he made a small hole, big enough for Akane and Ranma to squeeze through.

'I was in a forever sleep

Having nightmares all through it

But now I'm finally awake

"Hurry up!" He yelled as they rushed through the hole, it was just in the nick of time too, the spikes crashed into the bottom of the cage, sinking into the ground.

"Thank you Ryoga!" Akane said.

"Hey, if Ryoga could do that, how come you couldn't?" Akane whispered to Ranma.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe he is stronger then me!" Ranma said with a sarcastic tone and a snort. Akane just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go back, we need to get Kiri to a hospital." Ryoga said, rushing back to Kiri.

"What about you? You're bleeding also." Akane said, pointing to his arm and shoulder.

"I'm not important right now! Kiri is in worse condition!" Ryoga snapped as he picked up Kiri.

'Making me feel different

Like night and day

Like I'm the center of the universe

"We need to find hot water, quickly!" Akane nodded and led them to the Tendo dojo. Ryoga carried Yokusei as they rushed to the dojo and Ryoga scrambled to fill a bucket with hot water, almost tripping; he rushed over and poured it on Kiri. Kasumi smiled sweetly as she saw Yokusei.

"Is this a new friend of yours? Would you like to have some tea?" She asked, smiling. A vein popped in Ryoga's forehead.

"This is the evil maniac that tried to kill us and tried to kidnap Kiri, do you think we want to have tea with him?" He snarled. Kasumi stared blankly.

"Oh." She said and continued to wipe the table. After that, Kasumi called and once again, they went to the hospital. The doctor bandaged Ryoga's wounds and once again Kiri was lying in a hospital bed. Ryoga fell asleep twice, sitting besides Kiri, waiting for her to wake up. The battle with Yokusei had been tough and Ryoga wanted nothing more to sleep, but he kept waking himself up, he wanted to wait for Kiri, until she awoke.

"Ryoga-chan?" Ryoga opened his eyes and looked straight at Kiri.

"Ah Kiri, you're awake!" Ryoga said smiling, he didn't see Kiri smile back.

"Yeah." She said, her eyes turning away, full of sadness.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" Rivers of salty tears traveled down Kiri's cheeks as she cried.

"I know I was the one that attacked you! I'm so sorry! I knew that this might have happened! I could have killed you!" She sobbed.

"Kiri, it isn't your fault." Ryoga said softly. Kiri just shook her head.

"Yes it is Ryoga-chan, I'm the one that transformed!" She buried her head into her hands. Ryoga frowned; he hated her to see her in pain so he pulled Kiri into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault, believe me." Heat rose in Kiri's cheeks, as she turned red. She still cried, her eyes becoming puffy and red, Ryoga knocked back in forth, with Kiri in his arms.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, I'm so sorry." Ryoga held her close.

"It's ok." He whispered. Kiri sobbed in Ryoga's chest for hours, it seemed even longer, more like days. She wanted to keep smelling his heavenly scent and be by his warm body forever, it felt so comfortable against her cold skin, once again; she fell asleep in his arms. Ryoga just stayed there, not moving at all, he didn't want to disturb or leave Kiri now, he just wanted to stay with her. Kiri wanted nothing else right now, she felt miserable but every time she was with Ryoga, she always felt happier, he always tried to help her and understand her pain; she just wanted to stay with him forever.

'Need someone to show me my star

And guide me through the darkness

Showing me the light

Screaming inside my head

But there's finally light

Don't have to worry about getting lost

Need someone to show me my star

And guide me through the darkness…


	10. Wrapping Things Up

Caught in the Mist

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Chapter 10

Wrapping Things Up

Part One

"You ready Kiri?" Ryoga asked, helping her up off the bed. The two were going to go back to Ryoga's house. Kiri was pretty muched healed, having bandages on her body. Ryoga also had bandages. Kiri nodded and the two walked home.

"Hey! Ryoga, Kiri!" Kiri and Ryoga stopped, turning around before heading inside Ryoga's house.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in surprise.

"Yeah, you guys need to come quick. It's something with those stone things of yours." Ranma said.

Ryoga pulled out his stone, the star one, anger rose as he stared at it. It reminded him of Youksei's control. He gripped it and followed Ranma while Kiri pulled out her flower one. They followed Ranma to the dojo.

'When ever I think about you

I start to call upon a mysterious power

As I mumble, it's a spell to protect you'

"Here they are pop." Ranma said, sitting next to his father.

"What's going on?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga, tell me, you never wanted that stone to fall in the wrong hands, right?" Ranma's father asked. Ryoga nodded.

"Of course." Ryoga said, looking towards Kiri.

"Then we need to join the stones, we figured out that they do have some magic in it. Cologne here has agreed to help join them, saying that she knows some of the magic." Kiri and Ryoga stared confused but nodded anyways.

"Give me the stones." Cologne said, holding out her hand. Ryoga and Kiri dug into their pockets and handed them the stones. Cologne then walked over to the center of the dojo. There was a little plate on it seemed to be on books and the plate had water in it.

"Here we go." Cologne took a match and lit the two candles next to plate. She placed the stone in it, the flower one on top and the star one on the bottom. She put her two index fingers together and hummed some strange words. She stopped speaking and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Next minute, it seemed water sprouted from the plate. Everyone gasped and stepped back but Cologne just stayed put and watched it rise. Around the water seemed to be blue and purple sparks. The water quickly died down and Cologne went over to the plate and picked it up, she walked over to Ryoga and Kiri.

'Even now, I'm still dreaming

There's something love can only do

Only thinking of you'

"Here, take this, no one can ever use it for evil again, only you two can use it." Ryoga took the object out of her hand and stared at it with Kiri. It now looked like a star, except with many many more points, it was crystal clear. It shimmered in the light.

"It's so beautiful." Kiri said in awe.

"If you take with you and hold it every night and put your feelings in it, your dream will come true." Cologne said, winking to the two of them. Ryoga and Kiri quickly lowered their heads and blushed.

"T-thanks." They said and left the dojo, now with their new object.

"Do you just want to call for a pizza today?" Ryoga asked, reaching over for the phone. Kiri nodded once more, Ryoga didn't say anything but looked and Kiri strangely. She had been very quiet ever since they got home. Not saying a word, her eyes just filled with coldness and sadness. Ryoga called a pizza place and waited on the couch with Kiri, both watching Full Metal Alchemist. The pizza guy arrived; both Ryoga and Kiri were now munching on pizza. It was the first show for Full Metal Alchemist, the guy was trying to get the stone and showed his metal arm and limb. "See? This is how I really am!" (I'm not sure if those are the exact lines..but oh well! XD) a saddened look fell upon Kiri's face. Ryoga stared, never had he seen her look so sad. He said nothing and continued to watch the T.V; he saw glances from Kiri but acted to see nothing. The show ended and Kiri sighed, she walked slowly up the stairs, saying nothing to Ryoga. Now Ryoga was worried he rushed up the stairs and grabbed Kiri by the arm, turning her around to make her face him.

"Ryoga-chan? What is it?" Kiri asked, startled.

'I start to whisper your name

Hoping you might hear it

Our future still flickers'

"Tell me what's wrong Kiri, you've been looking sad this whole time, you're making me worried." Ryoga said and did it show, his eyes gleamed in worry, like a bright shooting star in a dark night sky.

"Ryoga-chan." Kiri said softly, she didn't mean to make him worry, but he was right, she had been sad this whole time.

"It's just about what happened before, with Youksei and all. I-I almost." She couldn't say it, the words just couldn't come out. She had almost killed Ryoga, the one person that really took care of her and looked after her. She had given him some serious injuries, she would never forgive herself for doing this, and she never understood how Ryoga was still letting her stay in his house.

"Kiri, that's all in the past now, don't worry about it." Ryoga said, smiling slightly.

"But Ryoga-chan, what if I do it again? I figured out that I couldn't control myself! I might do it again! I could seriously hurt you next time! And the others!" Kiri was very close to tears.

"Kiri, I believe that you can overcome it somehow, it might just take time, that's all." Ryoga said, trying to sound comforting.

"I can't trust myself on that, I can't, I never have trusted myself." Kiri said, lowering her head in sadness.

'You're just like my sun

Tell me you'll always be here

Never leave me, always stay

"Kiri, I trust you with my whole life." Ryoga said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Her hands felt so cold, like she had no life in her.

"You do, Ryoga-chan?" Kiri asked, blushing as Ryoga's warm hands touched her cold ones. Ryoga nodded, Kiri stared into his warm brown eyes, and they were surely full of worry. She never knew how beautiful they were and how much he cared about her.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan, no one has ever cared this much for me." She said quietly.

"I care Kiri, and I will continue to care." Ryoga said, as he started to blush, noticing that he was still holding her hand.

"I need sleep Ryoga-chan, got school tomorrow." Kiri said, pulling her hand slowly away from Ryoga's grasp.

"What? Oh, yeah, go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Ryoga said, shaking his head and going to his parent's room to sleep.

"Good night." Kiri said. "And sayonara." She said softly, this, she planned was going to be the last time she ever saw Ryoga-chan; she had caused him too much pain and suffering.

'I wish we could go back to day we first met

Watching the sunset in the sky

Say the right things, instead of the wrong'

Kiri opened her eyes, her wolf abilities letting her see in the dark. She slipped out of bed and put all her stuff together. Prowling in the darkness, she tiptoed over to Ryoga. He was sleeping so peacefully. Kiri leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. She knew this would be the first and last kiss she would ever give to Ryoga, forcing herself to break away and as tears feel down her face, she sneaked downstairs and out of the house.

"What, did it rain or something?" Ryoga asked, sitting up, feeling something wet on his face, he lifted his hand and touched his cheek, the wet spot. He knew that it didn't rain, there wasn't a leak or anything, he then licked his finger, and it was salty. Tears? From who? Him? Or…Kiri? He then touched his lips, they felt softer then before. Did Kiri kiss him? Just the thought of that made him blush. He quickly snapped back to reality and went out to search for Kiri for the third time. And as if a miracle, Ryoga didn't get lost, he knew exactly where he was going. He first tried all the stores, she wasn't there. He then went to Akane's house, seeing if she might have gone their after school. She wasn't there.

"Something wrong Ryoga?" Akane asked, seeing the worried look on Ryoga's face.

"What? No, just visiting, but I need to go now, see you later Akane." Ryoga waved good bye as he continued his search for Kiri. He wanted now more then anything to find her. He knew that she could have left, feeling like she would attack him again if she turned into shi ookami. Ryoga sighed. 'Kiri, why did you have to go? It's not your fault.' He felt like crying right now, he never wanted her to leave and he had no idea where she went, she could have gone back to her aunt but that didn't seem the kind of life Kiri would want, even if she was mad at herself. He went to the park, wasn't there. Where in hell could she be? He sat on a bench and buried his head into his hands, this was the worst, he knew that she couldn't be kidnapped by Yokusei, they already got rid of him. Ryoga continued his search, looking practically everywhere but not finding Kiri.

'I'd put all the right things in a note

I'll write sincerely yours and write my name

P.S I love you forever and today'

"Damn it!" Ryoga punched a tree, making a very big dent in it. Where did she go? Did she already go far away? What if Ryoga never finds her? What if he never sees her again? These terrifying thoughts filled Ryoga's mind, he wanted to see her again, more then anything, even if it was only for a few seconds, those could mean so much more to him. Ryoga then saw something red on the ground, he looked closer and gasped. It was blood; he quickly followed it, thinking that it could be Kiri. He started to run. 'Please let it be her, and if it is, please let her be ok and not to injuried.' He ran and ran, until he came to the shoreline of the ocean. The sapphire waves brushing against the sand as the pearl white foams form at the top. He then saw what he had been searching for all day. He ran as fast as he could, almost slipping on the slimy deck.

"Kiri!" He saw Kiri turn around, tears streaming down her face.

"R-Ryoga-chan?" Kiri looked in shock, she thought she would never see him again, guess she was wrong.

"You know how worried I've been? Looking all over the city for you!" Ryoga said, trying hard not to sound mad, but more concerned.

"Ryoga-chan, you shouldn't be here, no one should be near me." Kiri said, turning away and staring at the clear blue water.

"What are you talking about Kiri?" Ryoga asked, sitting next to her.

'Wish I could take all your pain away

Becoming your sun through all the rain

Telling you that I'd always be there'

"I mean, I can turn into a horrible monster at anytime, I can hurt whoever is near me. I'm too dangerous to be around." Kiri said, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"I want to be around you, dangerous or not." Ryoga said, with a serious look on his face.

"R-Ryoga-chan?" Kiri widened her eyes at him, he wanted to be around her, even if she was an shi ookami? Did he really care that much?

"I don't care if you can turn into a monster, I know that deep down inside, you're the kind sweet Kiri that I and everybody else know." Ryoga said, slightly smiling towards her. Kiri just gaped at him, he was smiling! He didn't seem at all scared or nervous around her, even if he knew that she could turn into shi ookami! Kiri was in shock, she never met anyone that knew about her curse and would still be her friend!

"T-thank you Ryoga-chan." Kiri said, who was now smiling a little too.

"For what?" Ryoga asked, confused.

"It's just that, I never knew anyone that cared about me this much. Anyone who knew about my curse would just be scared of me. That's why I never had any friends." Flashes of amber gleamed in Kiri's blue eyes as she stared into the sunset, the color splashing into the water.


	11. A Final Few Words

Caught in the Mist

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction

Chapter 11

A Final Few Words...

"Kiri, I do care about you and always will." Ryoga said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. A pink color brushing against Kiri's cheeks.

"Will you now come back?" Ryoga asked, his head resting on her raven hair.

"Y-you really want me back?" Kiri asked, staring at his warm brown eyes.

"Yes! Of course I do! I'd go crazy if I couldn't find you!" Ryoga said, holding her tighter. Kiri breathed in his wonderful scent again and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so calm near the ocean, but she felt even calmer near Ryoga-chan. She could stay here with Ryoga-chan forever for all she cared, it didn't matter to her. He had come, searching for her, nobody else, just her. That made her feels like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

"I will come back with you Ryoga-chan." She whispered into his ear. Ryoga shivered at her voice, the sound of it was startling but felt wonderful at the same time.

"That's good to know." He whispered back. Kiri grinned. She dug her head into his chest, continuing to breathe his scent. Ryoga smiled and wrapped his arms around her body. All thoughts of his love for Akane now seemed to wash away into the ocean. The only thing on his mind now was Kiri, just her, and nothing else. He lovingly stroked her black hair while Kiri just rested there, she loved this more then anything.

"Kiri, I have a question." Kiri pulled herself away and looked to Ryoga.

"Hai Ryoga-chan?" Kiri asked, question in her voice.

"Well, um, in the morning, it felt like someone, had well..uh..k-kissed me. I was wondering um..b-before you left…If you possibly..k-kissed me." Ryoga asked, turning red. Kiri hid her bright red face.

"W-was it?" Ryoga asked, getting no answer from her. Kiri looked up at him and slightly nodded.

"Oh." Ryoga said, turning even redder. Kiri turned away and hid her face. 'I knew it.' She said to herself, he didn't like her that way. She pushed away from Ryoga-chan and a tear fell down her face. She thought that Ryoga-chan would like her that way, possibly, it seemed so, but looked like she was wrong.

"But you know Kiri." Ryoga grabbed her shoulder and locked his lips on her. Kiri was startled at first but got lost in his soft kiss. Ryoga broke away.

"Next time, you don't have to do it secretly, ok?" Ryoga grinned. At that moment, Kiri's heart soared; she smiled and literally tackled Ryoga in her happiness.

"Wait, Kiri!" But it was too late, they both and slipped and fell into the water.

"Ryoga-chan?" Kiri asked, her head bobbing above the water. She turned and saw a little black piglet next to her.

"R-Ryoga-chan?" Kiri questioned the black piglet; she then saw the bandana tied around its neck. She carried it out of the water and brought it to Ryoga-chan's house. She filled the bathtub with hot water and placed the black piglet in the water, and soon enough, a naked Ryoga-chan popped out.

"Oh, h-hi Ryoga-chan." Kiri said, hiding her red face and handing him a towel.

"T-thanks." Ryoga said, taking the towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have tackled you." Kiri said, lowering her head.

"It's ok, I just need some clothes." Ryoga muttered, going into his room and pulling on some clothes.

"I see that you have a curse too." Kiri said, seeing Ryoga walk out of his room.

"Yeah, it seems a lot of people do." Ryoga said.

"Yeah, well." Kiri didn't know what to say, both of them were now just standing in the hall, both blushing and speechless. Ryoga then embraced Kiri into a hug.

"Tell me you'll never leave like that again, you had me worried as hell." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Ryoga-chan, I won't do it again, I wouldn't since I'm with you now." Kiri whispered back and Ryoga grinned. He brushed his lips on hers again and both were lost in the kiss. Kiri had no regret in her mind; she wanted to be with Ryoga-chan, forever and always. And Ryoga always wanted to be with her, helping her whenever she needed it, wiping her tears away when she cried and hugging her when she need to be comforted.

"Looks like I don't need this anymore." Ryoga said as he dug out the object Cologne gave to him. Kiri smiled.

"My dream has come true." Ryoga grinned, giving Kiri another kiss.

"Do you want it?" Ryoga asked, handing it to Kiri.

"Yeah, it can be a pretty necklace and a good luck charm." She said, winking towards him. Ryoga chuckled and nodded. Kiri went and found a chain to put it on, next thing she knew, and it was around her neck, glistening every time it hit light.

"I'm so tired." Kiri said yawning. Ryoga smiled, Kiri gasped as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed.

"Thank you Ryoga-chan." Kiri said, giving a kiss for thanks.

"Of course my princess." Ryoga said grinning and kissing back.

"Good night, my kawaii black piglet." Kiri said smiling and snuggling into his body.

"Good night my kawaii wolf." Ryoga said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kiri." Kiri turned around and face Ryoga.

"Hai?" She asked.

"I love you." He whispered, Kiri grinned.

"I love you too." She gave him a kiss goodnight and fell asleep. All thoughts of love for Akane slipped out of Ryoga's mind. The only one was for Kiri. Akane loved Ranma anyways, he knew that, but Kiri loved him and he loved her back. He loved her so much, he never wanted to leave her side, and he always wanted to be with her. The couple happily slept, side by side. They couldn't be happier. And the star around Kiri's glistened, even in the darkest hour.

"Ryoga-chan, remembered what you promised me long time ago, before you left?" Kiri asked as Ryoga pulled her in to a hug.

"When I promised that I'd always be with you?" Ryoga asked as Kiri giggled and nodded.

"Ryoga-chan, promise me that you will always be with me no matter what." Kiri whispered as Ryoga held her tightly.

"I promise." Ryoga whispered back, brushing his lips on hers. 'I promise Kiri, no matter what, I will always be with you.'

* * *

That's it people! That is the end of Caught in the Mist, by my friend Amber. If you want to see some of her other stories, go to go to the author WhiteFang82! Anyways, sayonara peeps! (oh, and please review) 


End file.
